bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Razenoid
Razenoid is a Demonic Spider/Dragon-like BakuTaxtix Bakugan in the fourth season of Bakugan, ''Bakugan Mechtanium Surge''. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Mag Mel and plays a big role when Titanium Dragonoid loses control of his powers that Code Eve gave him and he absorbs Drago's powers to make himself much stronger. He also absorbs energy from battles in Bakugan Interspace to gain more Chaos Energy so he and his master Mag Mel can be free. It is unknown if he has BakuNano. His Mechtogan is Dreadeon and his Mechtogan Titan is Razen Titan. Information Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Razenoid and his partner Mag Mel committed cruel acts of genocide before Mechtanium Surge started, as a result they were sent to a different Dimension and were put in some sort of webbing causing them to be restrained as well as feel the same exact pain of one another. In Interspace Showdown, Razenoid appeared in Titanium Dragonoid's visions when Dan was battling Ben alongside Mag Mel. He also appeared in Dan's nightmares the night before the match. As Drago began to lose control and tore the arena, Razenoid used that to his advantage and absorbed his power and gets stronger. In Mechtogan Mayhem, As Dan and Drago were practicing their new powers they lose control of them again. As Razenoid absorbed more and more of Drago's energy, he became powerful enough to spawn a Mechtogan, Dreadeon and he spawned it at the exact time as Drago spawned Zenthon but unlike Drago he managed to defeat/tame his Mechtogan easily. In Tri-Twister Take Down, Razenoid introduces his ability to produce Chaos Bakugan and he created a Pryus, a Haos and a Darkus Cyclone Percival. They were later given to the Tri Twister by his master (Mag Mel) In Agony of Defeat, When Dan and Drago were brawling Anubias and Horridian, a vision of him and Mag Mel appeared in front of Dan and Drago which makes them think they are battling them instead of Anubias and Horridian. This causes Drago to lose control yet again and to make matters worse. Drago then summons Zenthon but he doesn't know it and makes everyone realize he created Zenthon. This caused Dan and Drago to get disqualified and bounced out of the tournament. In BakuNano Explosion, he creates another Chaos Bakugan because his master (Mag Mel) told him to and this time he managed to create a Pyrus and a Darkus Flash Ingram and 2 BakuNanos called Shoxrox. In Return to New Vestroia, he appeared in Drago's vision and made him pass out. In Chaos Control, Mag Mel makes him create another chaos Bakugan, Iron Dragonoid and give it to Anubias to defeat Dan and Drago on New Vestroia. After Anubias loses, he appeared behind Mag Mel when he was talking to him and when Titanium Dragonoid tamed Zenthon he lost the power connection that he once had we Drago during the battle and was surprised that Drago broke free from him. Also in the same episode it seems that Razenoid has a Mechtogan Titan (Razen Titan) which was just standing behind him. In A Royale Pain, he was again briefly seen behind Mag Mel and was listening to what his master was saying. In Mind Search, ''he was again briefly seen in Dan and Drago's vision. Game Razenoid is a BakuTaxtix Bakugan due to that it has a G-Power wheel on its bottom half which is visible after being closed. It also has a metal waist plate, two metal tail-like feature and silvery painted lower parts. A hole is located at the back and one on each side of the upper body of it to connect to BakuNano. It has a mouth that can be opened. He will be released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. A Ventus Razenoid has 700/750/800/900 Gs and a Darkus has 500/700/800/900/1100 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in BakuSurge is 650/750/850/1000 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in the BakuTriad has been seen with 650/750/850/900 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in a BakuSolo has 700/800/900/1000 Gs. Haos Razenoid has 500/800/850/900 Gs, while some in the Trinity has 600/700/850/1050. It is also available in Combat Darkus with G-Power unknown. Trivia *Part of Razenoid's name (Razen) is half of the name of one of Linehalt's abilities, Razenbreaker. *Razenoid's legs sort of resemble the legs of the robots of "The Joining" from the television show, ''The Batman. *Razenoid is Drago's main enemy in Mechtanium Surge. *In the Game, he can support three BakuNanos. *In the Anime, his bottom half has a red rectangle-like streak, but the toy form doesn't. *He is voiced by the same actor that voiced Sabator. *His hands/claws seem to be very similar in shape and size to that of Bolcanon. *Razenoid and Titanium Dragonoid were the first Bakugan in the anime to have spawned a Mechtogan. But Razenoid can also spawn Chaos Bakugan and BakuNanos. *Razenoid appears to be larger than a Mechtogan. Another similarity to Phantom Dharak who was slightly bigger than Blitz Dragonoid. *He has a connection to Drago, as Drago is the last descendant of the first two Bakugan. Its possible that Razenoid is one of the Bakugan that the Ultimate Warriors were based on or because he really is Dharak as some fans believe. But Wavern said that he and Mag Mel were familiar to her so this may not be true, although it makes sense. *It is possible that Razenoid is Drago's dark half, or Evil Twin so to speak. This would explain his comment "I am you and you are me" as well as why they both spawned a Mechtogan at exactly the same time in episode 2, but this is just speculation. Gallery Anime Razenoidms3.JPG Razenoidms1.JPG Razenoid4.JPG Zwms1.JPG Razems2.JPG Razmel1.JPG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0042.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0055.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0003.jpg Dreadeonms9.JPG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1_1_0002.jpg Razvstd.PNG Magraz.PNG Mag Mel.JPG Picture 65223.png razen.PNG|razenoid in credtits Game File:Razen_ventus_close.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (closed) Enu.jpg File:Razen_ventus_back.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (open) File:71xEWCzhBnL._AA1152_.jpg File:71tlgZdpEBL._AA1152_(1).jpg File:Razen_Darkus.jpg|Darkus Razenoid File:DarkusRazen.jpg File:toys_models-img600x450-1291245743pp0p4x46630.jpg File:Subterra Razen.jpg|Subterra Razenoid SubterraRazen.png HaosRazen.png DarkusRazen.png DarkusRazentop.png HaosRazentop.png File:$(KGrHqMOKpIE0U64y,NrBNWn0jQ3Yg~~_3.JPG Photo219.jpg|on top left 341q2341234.PNG Photo on 2011-04-16 at 14.21.jpg 100 0190.JPG Bakugan Dimensions Darkus Razenoid.png Razenoid BD Description.png pyrusraz.JPG subterrarz.JPG| ventusrz.JPG aquosrz.jpg haosrz.JPG darkusrz.JPG clearrz.JPG Razenoid Combat.png|Combat Razenoid Combat_Razenoid.png Darkus_Razenoid_BD.png Haos_Razenoid.png Ventus_Razenoid_BD.png Subterra_Razenoid.png Pyrus_Razenoid.png Aquos_Razenoid.png Clear_Razenoid.png razenoid1.png razenoid2.png razenoid3.png razenoid4.png razenoid5.png Arazen.png SRazen.png 1200.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan